Ian Woodrow
Ian Woodrow is a member of SORA who strives to prove himself through heroic deeds. Story A Hero of War Ian, as a young boy, dreamed of becoming a hero. He joined the army as soon as he could and trained, showing his prowess as a soldier, specifically as a sniper. His key mission would be him helping Lady Kenneon with battling strange, infected people in an isolated village. His talent for sniping what basically amounted to zombies attracted the attention of SORA, and Alyster Fawn recruited him. Ian trained for special operations, and, alongside Amina Kepler, went to war with what he thought to be a terrorist group. Soon after however, he was dispatched to stop an epidemic seemingly caused by Fumei Harumageddon, something he managed to prevent with the price of corrupting his body. This however did not prevent from being even more determined. A Hero's Proof Ian, alongside the rest of SORA, kept accomplishing missions in order to prevent the lethal product used, H⅔, from being used again. This allowed him to eventually rescue Fumei, learning her true name as Misao, and to identify the mastermind behind everything, scientist Hans Athens and Fumei's previous husband. With the help of Amina and the support of Fumei, Ian managed to infiltrate Athens's base alongside Alyster and after facing many abominations, prevented an apocalyptic bomb from wiping out life from the surface of the earth, thus accomplishing his lifelong dream of being considered as a hero of war. Even further afterwards, Ian illustrated himself, finding the activities of Bilitis Spencer - although he was still captured afterwards. He also prevented the aforementioned terrorist group, in fact a kingdom known as Diorado, from even further wounded the world, and even managed to help a more reasonable princess, Gwenda Wukanda, with taking Diorado's throne. Alternate Path An alternate Ian, labeled Ian of Scorpio, appeared as a Divine Servant during a Servant war. One that failed to eliminate Athens and was blamed for the world's destruction, that Ian, now devoid of compassion or love, attempted to slaughter all other Servants through precise guerrilla tactics. He was however eventually defeated by Aiden Hawke due to the latter obtaining a powerful unnamed Artifact from Endymion. Appearance Ian was once a dark-haired, brown-eyed young soldier, complete with paramilitary uniform. However, due to being corrupted by H2/3, his hair turned a bluish shade of silver, his eyes dark black, and his skin turned dark with slightly iridescent blue veins. His usual expression is quite serious. Personality As a child, Ian sought to become a hero. It could be said that he was obsessed with that notion. He joined the army with the single aim of being acknowledged as one - not for the hero's fame or wealth, but in an almost sociopathic quest for purpose and self-definition. As a result, Ian has a tendency to accept extremely risky missions and face danger heads-on to constantly prove himself and give himself purpose. Cunning, pragmatic and ruthless, Ian remains oddly friendly and even goofy at work, even after being corrupted. Flirtatious and compassionate, he shows extreme devotion to his allies and even more so to his friends and lovers. He also has a great sense of humor, which greatly contrasts with his usual coldness and lack of empathy on the battlefield. Powers * Enhanced Physical Abilities: Ian's talent as a sniper are evident, but he is also trained as a talented close-ranged fighter and possesses decent endurance, even further enhanced after being contaminated by H2/3. However, his main combat trait is his lightning-fast analysis allowing to quickly grasp a situation and elaborate quick countermeasures. * Corrupted Strength: Ian possesses a variety of powers after assimilating H2/3, turning it into a new product (one could tentatively call it H3/3). Instead of merely being tainted by the corrupting substance, he has absorbed into his body, drawing upon it to become temporarily stronger or even regenerate his body. * Divine Servant Abilities: He possesses several unique aptitudes as the Divine Servant Ian of Scorpio, befitting his nature. ** Advents: Ian's Advents allow him to obfuscate his identity with a veil of Miasma, and shoot armor-piercing bullets that cause death in those they strike.. Storylines * M-Chronicles 3 : Redemption briefly features him. * Gaea's Will features him as the main protagonist. * Magus Wars : Courage features his alternate self as Ian of Scorpio. Trivia * He is a fan of the band Sabaton, and at one point claimed that he hoped the band would write a song for him. * His theme song, as chosen by his creator, is To Hell and Back by Sabaton. In his alternate timeline self, his theme song was Hero of War by Rise Against instead. * Ian possesses the record for the greatest number of Future Children, having five of them. ** Reborn Woodrow with Amina. ** Loste Woodrow with Alyster. ** Gilga Woodrow with Fumei. ** Talon Woodrow with Gwenda. ** Shelley Spencer with Bilitis. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Miasma Category:Divine Servant